The Pain After the Storm
by DestructiveDilemma
Summary: The once carefree lives of Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu have been changed forever. Takes place after they return home from Cephiro the first time. I wrote this story way back in 2002 and I have decided to completely rewrite it and have it finished very soon.
1. Grief

Chapter One: Grief

I didn't think the three of us could ever be separated, or that we ever would. We had a bond so strong. How could anything go wrong? We used to be inseparable, but now, we've drifted so far apart. It's as though we don't recognize one another anymore. Why were_ we_ the ones summoned to the land of Cephiro? Why were _we _the ones chosen to bear the burden of becoming the legendary Magic Knights? The three of us were just your everyday average junior high school students who just happened to have a field trip to Tokyo Tower the very same day! What was it that made the three of _us_ so special? What was it that _we_ had that made us stand out from everyone else? They could have just picked out three random girls walking down the street somewhere, but no, it _had_ to be us three. If only we were never summoned to Cephiro….If only...We probably wouldn't be in the mess that we are now! We wouldn't be feeling the way we are now! The three of us were as happy as anyone could be….all until this "Legendary Magic Knight" stuff happened….

I have to admit, I was naïve. When we first arrived in Cephiro and Guru Clef told us that we were chosen to become the legendary Magic Knights, I was ecstatic, because never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I would be put in this type of situation. It was so much like being in a video game, but so much unlike it at the same time, because in a video game, nobody ends up getting hurt, and if somebody dies, you can just hit the reset button and start all over again. I was so excited. We were going to save the world and the Princess Emeraude, who was kidnapped by the evil Priest Zagato….only he didn't turn out to be so evil at all….

I went to Umi's and Fuu's houses everyday to try and cheer them up, but it seemed that every one of my attempts failed miserably. Maybe I should just give up. As I arrived at Umi's front door, I knocked on the door. I waited patiently for her to answer. I waited ten minutes. I wonder what's going on. I hope that she's not hurt. Once again, I knocked on the door. She finally answered it. Umi looked terrible. Her once radiant blue eyes no longer flickered with life, and her once beautiful shiny long hair the color of a clear blue sky had become dull. It looked as though she hadn't combed it in days.

Today was my birthday, so Umi decided to bake me a cake. I told her that she didn't have to, but she insisted. While preparing the ingredients, I noticed that she hadn't been eating because she looked so weak and frail while mixing the batter. My eyes began to water at the sight of her, but I held in the tears, because to cry right now would make Umi cry, and I just couldn't even bear the thought of seeing Umi hurt. I didn't want to see anyone hurt again.

"Here you go, Hikaru! A yummy chocolate cake for my _cute_ little sister!"

She tried to sound cheerful to make me happy, but instead, it just made me want to tear up and die. The cake was so sloppily made as this was so very unusual of Umi. Fuu and I used to bake cakes at Umi's house all the time after school and none of her cakes _ever_ came out like this. The reason being that it was because Umi always told Fuu and me that you were supposed to put a little bit of your heart and soul into everything you make. Because Umi always followed that, her cakes always turned out the most amazing. They were even more incredible than the ones made by the most experienced chefs. When I looked at this one, it just showed me what little she had left in her heart.

"Is something the matter, Hikaru?"

"N-no, it's nothing at all! Let's eat!

I took a bite. It was awful. It was even worse than awful, it was absolutely dreadful. It wasn't the taste that bothered me. It was just the fact that I missed Umi. I missed my big sister Umi. The Umi that always protected me and stood up for me in my times of need. I needed her now more than ever, but she was gone, and I didn't know if she was ever coming back. Umi, where are you? Don't you know how much I need you right now? I don't know how much longer I can put up this optimistic façade. Please come back, Umi. Don't leave me all alone.

"Is it good, Hikaru?

I knew that telling it was would be a lie, but I just didn't want to hurt her.

"It's delicious, Umi! As always!"

"That's good."

Umi then gave me a faint smile and then proceeded to collapse to the floor. I rushed immediately to her side to aid her.

"Sorry, Hikaru. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Why are you apologizing, Umi? There's nothing for you to apologize about. I'm the one who should be sorry. _ I'm_ the one who should be apologizing because you're suffering so much. I'm sorry for not being strong enough to protect you. I'm so sorry.

I didn't say anything at all because I just didn't know what to say. I decided to help her up to her room. Since Umi was much too weak to climb up the stairs, I carried her on my back. I opened the door of her bedroom and I was aghast at what I saw. There were empty pill containers and beer bottles all over the place! What was Umi doing to herself? Was she really trying to kill herself? No, she couldn't be! Just the bare thought of Umi attempting suicide was making me ill to the core. I gently placed Umi's fragile body on her bed and tucked her in. I was so scared that I would tuck her in too tight by mistake and break her in half because she was so frail. As Umi fell asleep, tears began to trickle down my face. Even while sleeping, she had an aura of disturbance. I can't bear seeing her like this! What can I do to make all your pain go away?

"Umi, I'm going to go check up on Fuu now. Please sleep well, and most of all, take care of yourself. I'll be back tomorrow."

There was nothing more I could do at that point. I gathered up all the empty pill containers and beer bottles scattered throughout her room and disposed of them in the dumpster located just outside her house.

"Umi, why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you treating yourself this way?" I said this as I looked up to Umi's bedroom window.

I didn't seem to have any luck at Fuu's house either. The door wasn't fully closed, so I walked in to see if everything was all right. When I walked in, it was almost pitch-black. I felt around for a light switch. I went up the stairs and found Fuu up in her room in front of her computer. Her room was just as messy as Umi's, but rather than empty pill containers and beer bottles scattered all over, it was books and papers. I was relieved to see that Fuu was all right; or so I thought. Ever since we got back from Cephiro, Fuu had literally become a prisoner of her own home.

"Fuu, the door was open. I just came in to see if everything was all right. Fuu?"

She spun her chair around and blankly stared at me standing in the doorway. What I saw horrified me. Fuu looked even worse than Umi. She looked as though she hadn't slept or eaten in days. No, maybe it was weeks.

"Hikaru, please don't bother me right now, I have a lot of work that needs to be done."

She spun her chair back around. Her voice sounded so robotic and devoid of any emotion: not human at all. Fuu was never the same ever since Ferio was killed right in front of her eyes. She tried using her healing magic for hours upon hours, until she exhausted herself, but it was all done in vain, for Ferio died almost immediately. It was so heartbreaking when we had to remind Fuu time after time that her magic could only be used to heal wounds and that there is no such spell that can revive the dead. It also didn't help that she had to take part in killing Emeraude and Zagato almost immediately after, either.

Fuu was probably the most affected by the unexpected turn of events in Cephiro, because out of the three of us, she knew firsthand what it was like to fall in love and then to have that love taken away just as fast. When we got back home from Cephiro, Fuu locked herself up in her room and cried and cried for many days. I went to her house everyday to try and comfort her, but to no avail. She had become a slave to her computer, and it showed, because she now resembles a living corpse. When I look at her now, I just realize how much I miss the Fuu I once knew. The kind-hearted and unusually polite Fuu, whose earthly green eyes sparkled with warmth and kindness. Now, when I look through those once bright eyes, I see nothing but coldness and emptiness.

How could someone who used to be so full of life become so lifeless? I don't think the Fuu I remembered was coming back anytime soon, if not, ever, because she truly loved Ferio. He was her first true love, and now he was gone for good. I can only imagine what that would feel like. I think that I'm just going to go home, I'm tired and I just can't take this anymore. I just don't know what to do anymore.

A few days passed and I was still in bed when I received the phone call: the phone call that would change my life forever. It was Umi, and she told me to meet her and Fuu at the old cherry blossom tree behind our old elementary school. The reason was unknown, but I didn't care as long as the real Umi and Fuu that I missed so much were back.


	2. Pain

Chapter Two: Pain

Why? _Why_ did all this have to happen? It hurts so much just knowing what I did, and now I have to live with this pain in my heart for the rest of my life! Not just me, but my two best friends, Hikaru and Fuu as well. I don't want them to bear this terrible heartache anymore. I'll do anything just to get them to smile once again and to just be normal happy teenage girls. I just want to forget it all, but I can't. Maybe I should just end my life here and now, so that I can free myself of this terrible pain, forever…..but for some reason, I just _can't_.

I'm a firm believer that we are all here on this earth for a purpose, but is _my_ purpose _really_ to spend the rest of my life every single day suffering in pain like _this_? I should be dead by now, but no matter how many painkillers I take, or how much alcohol I drink, I just can't seem to die, and what's worse is that this pain just won't go away! BUT I WANT TO DIE DAMNIT! Something just seems to keep pulling me away from the brink of death. Maybe it's because of the love I have for my best friends, Hikaru and Fuu, and knowing deep in my heart that my death would only devastate them.

But how can I know what love is anymore, after what I did! What I did was one of the most brutal things one could ever do to another! I basically murdered two innocent people, whose only crime was falling in love with each other! There's nothing wrong with two people falling in love with one another, no matter who they were. You can't help who you fall in love with. Oh, Cephiro! You are a land filled with many mysteries! How can the fate of the entire world rest on only one person's shoulders? That's just way too much for one person to handle.

Why was it that Emeraude, herself, had to pray for everybody else's happiness and well-being, but was punished severely for obtaining a little for herself? She may have been from another world, but she was just as human as the rest of us! And just like everybody else, she had feelings and emotions, and most importantly, the desire to be loved….She wasn't happy and she just needed someone to comfort her and love her. She needed someone to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay and she found that: all that and more in the priest Zagato.

Zagato was the only one who even _remotely_ understood her. He was the only one that saw her as she really was; a sad and lonely young woman, and _not_ as the "pillar" of Cephiro. The people of Cephiro saw Emeraude as only the "pillar" of their world: the one that kept everything stabilized and orderly. But nobody saw that she was just as human as they were, and needed someone to love her, just as all humans needed.

Don't the people of Cephiro have wills of their _own_? One will cannot possibly determine the world's happiness or destruction! We left Cephiro so abruptly with more questions in mind than answers. There are so many unanswered questions I just want answered _immediately_!

It hurts so much just thinking about how much Emeraude loved Zagato. All that time, we thought we were doing a good deed and the right thing for Cephiro by killing Zagato, because we thought what he was doing was bad, but we couldn't be anymore wrong. How much more naïve could we be? He was only protecting the one he loved. The only crime he committed was falling in love with Emeraude. I don't blame Emeraude for getting all pissed off at us and trying to kill us. Maybe it would have been better if she did kill us. And what about Fuu? Even though they only knew each other for a short period of time, it seemed as though they knew each other for a lifetime. Ferio was the one for Fuu. I just knew it. I don't think she's ever going to return back to normal.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

I wonder who that could be? It's probably Hikaru again, checking up on me, as always. She's been coming to my house everyday, since our return from Cephiro to try and cheer me up. No matter how hopeless it seems, she just won't give up. Oh, no! I've got to do something about this mess! I don't want Hikaru to know of my terrible addictions! I don't her to worry even more about me!

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

I didn't want to keep Hikaru waiting any longer because she may have thought something was up, so I immediately ran downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey, Hikaru! What's up? Come in!"

"Umi, I was knocking on your door for about ten minutes. Is everything all right?"

"Y-yeah! Everything's just fine! You know how I get lost in my thoughts at times!"

She looked up into my eyes for a moment and then reluctantly walked in. Her crimson eyes looked so sad, yet so determined at the same time. Hikaru was always so determined to make things right, no how impossible it may have seemed. A good example of this was when she fought Rafarga. It seemed as if it were ages ago, but I remembered it as though it were yesterday….

Rafarga. He was at least three times her size and it looked near impossible for someone of Hikaru's stature to defeat someone that enormous. She could have easily blasted him with her fire magic, and that would have been the end of it, but she refused because he was a Dal and only fought with the sword. Hikaru's not only strong, but honorable as well. Maybe that's one of the reasons I adore her so much….

"Hikaru, it's your birthday today, isn't it? Well, let's bake you a delicious chocolate cake then!"

"Umi, you really don't have to."

"N-no! It's okay, really!"

Hikaru, she's always so strong, yet there's always such innocence present in her. She has so much courage for such a little one and is always thinking of others before herself.

"Here you go, Hikaru! A yummy chocolate cake for my cute little sister!"

I'm so sorry that your cake didn't come out very well. I tried to sound as cheerful as possible, but the look in Hikaru's eyes told me that she wasn't as naïve as she looked.

"Is it good, Hikaru?"

"It's delicious, Umi! As always!"

I knew that she was lying and that she just didn't want to hurt my feelings. I'm so sorry, Hikaru. I'm so sorry that you have to go through all this pain.

"That's good."

I collapsed to the ground. I was so exhausted that my legs just couldn't keep me up any longer. I am so sorry that you have to see me like this….

"Sorry, Hikaru. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

I'm so tired. I can't keep my eyes open! My body is getting heavier and heavier by the second! I can't lift myself up! Am I blacking out? Why now? Why in front of Hikaru? I'm so sorry, Hikaru….

I wonder how long I've been blacked out. Ow, my head hurts. Hikaru must have carried me up to my room. I'm so sorry that you had to witness me like that, Hikaru. I guess she also knows of my addiction now. She was going to find out sooner or later. Even after all that, she was even kind enough to clean up my room. Hikaru, I'm so sorry that you have to see me like this every single day, but now you don't have to worry about seeing me anymore. I've been thinking long and hard about this, but I've decided that I'm going to leave Tokyo, forever. I'm so sorry for being so selfish, Hikaru, but I just have to do this. It's best for all of us this way. I don't want to be a burden on you any longer. It's just that I can't handle this pain anymore. I'm just not strong like you, Hikaru. I can't face my problems head-on like you. I'm so weak that I have to escape the pain through drugs and alcohol.

RING-RING

I wonder who could be calling me? It might be Hikaru checking up on me. I guess now might be the chance to tell her of my decision.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry to bother you right now, Umi, but I have something I need to tell you."

It was Fuu, to my surprise. I wonder what she was going to tell me. I haven't heard from her or seen her in such a long time.

"No, no! It's okay! Now, what is it that you want to tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell Hikaru, yet, because I don't know how she will take the news, but I've come to the conclusion that I can no longer stay in Tokyo, and have decided to move to the United States. I've been having these terrible nightmares every night! I just can't handle it anymore…."

"I know exactly the way you feel. I've also come to the conclusion that I can no longer stay in Tokyo, and I've decided to move to France. I can't stay here any longer either."

"How are we going to tell Hikaru?"

"We'll meet at the cherry blossom tree and tell her."

"Are you sure that's a wise location for what we are a going to break to her?"

"I don't know, but I'll call her and tell her to meet us there."

"I don't that she's ever going to forgive us."

"I know."

CLICK

My hands began to tremble as I picked up the phone once again to dial those all too familiar numbers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hikaru. It's me, Umi. I want you to meet Fuu and me at the cherry blossom tree, later today. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

She sounded so happy. It was so soothing to my ears. Tears began to drip down my face.

"Okay, then! See ya, later!

CLICK

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just burst like a water balloon and let it all out. I threw myself into my pillow and I cried and cried. The pain was beginning to come back and it was even worse than before. I'm so sorry, Hikaru. I'm so, so sorry. I don't deserve to have you in my life. I'm so sorry that I've been such a terrible big sister to you.


	3. Misery

Chapter Three: Misery

How long have I been in my room? Has it been days? Weeks? Months? What day is it today? I don't know, and quite frankly, I just don't care anymore. I just want to go back to being normal, and most of all, I just want my best friends, Hikaru and Umi to be happy again.

Nothing has been the same since the three of us got back from Cephiro. My life has been turned completely upside-down since I saw Ferio killed right in front of me, and immediately following his death, the deaths of the star-crossed lovers: the Princess Emeraude and Priest Zagato. I don't think I'm ever going to bounce back from this. I used to be so happy and full of energy before all of this, but now I've become so dull and lifeless. It's so pathetic, I know. I feel so tired and so weak. When was the last time I ate, or even slept? When was the last time I even stepped outside my room? I just want to go to sleep, but I can't. I'm afraid if I do, I'll just end up reliving the nightmare I experienced in Cephiro, once more….

Oh, Ferio! How I miss you so much! I just want you to hold me and make all the bad things go away! I don't think I can go on living without you any longer. Ferio, you were my soulmate. I just knew it. I know I'm only fifteen, and most people would tell me that I'm far too young to know what love is, but what I felt for Ferio wasn't just some ordinary schoolgirl crush, but true love: a true linking of souls. Ferio was my one and only and I don't think I could ever love anyone else the same as I loved Ferio.

I didn't tell Hikaru and Umi this, but, Ferio was the one who gave me my first kiss. It was on the night before we left the Forest of Silence. Oh, it was so magical! I would give up anything and everything to go back to that night.

Being in love is such a strange, yet, wonderful feeling. I know the way Princess Emeraude must have felt to be so much in love with someone, then to have that person snatched away unexpectedly, due to uncontrollable circumstances. I know this may sound cliché, but you don't know how much you truly love someone, until they're gone. I don't know how many hours I sat beside his lifeless body, trying to revive him. I would have kept on going for many more, had I not passed out from overexertion.

FLASHBACK

"Ferio! Ferio! Are you all right?"

I ran to him, dropped to the ground, and wrapped my arms around his dying body.

"Fuu…..I know I'm not going to make it…but, you must fufill your mission…..as a Magic Knight….no matter what!"

"But Ferio! You're dying! What am I going to do without you!"

"You can go on…..without…..me…..you're…..strong."

"Ferio, please don't say such things! I know! I can use my magic!"

"It's….no….use…..Fuu….you're only….wasting…..your….energy."

"Ferio! Ferio! Please don't do this to me! Please!"

"Just….re…..mem…ber….th….at….I….wi…..l….l….al…..wa…y…..s. l…..o…v."

"FERIO! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

PRESENT

I cried and I cried. I didn't know what I was thinking when I used my magic on his lifeless body. My magic had only the power to cure wounds, not to revive someone! There is no such spell that can bring someone back to life! Maybe I thought some sort of miracle would occur. I suppose when you're so madly in love, your logic becomes blinded.

He didn't even have enough breath to tell me those three words I've been longing to hear: 'I love you.' I love you, too, Ferio. I don't think I could ever find it in my heart to love another as I did you, Ferio.

"Fuu, the door was open. I just came in to see if everything was all right. Fuu?"

Hikaru? I didn't even hear you come in. Was my front door really left open? I don't remember ever going out. She's always so protective of Umi and me. Hikaru, thank you so much for caring about me enough to come to my house everyday to try and cheer me up. I am sincerely grateful, but I am also so sorry that your attempts to achieve just that have been in vain. I'm so sorry, Hikaru, but I just do not want to be bothered by anyone, not even you. I just want to be left alone.

"Please don't bother me, right now, Hikaru. I have a lot of work to do."

Her eyes began to water. She was trying so hard to repress the anguish she just now felt. Then she left. It hurt so much when I saw Hikaru like that. I know that she was only trying to help. Have I really turned into the cold-hearted widow? Oh, _why_ can't everything just go back to the way it was? I'm so sorry that I hurt you like that, Hikaru. I know my appearance more than had you frightened, but please forgive me. You know deep in your heart that I would never intentionally hurt you.

How long have I been asleep? It must have been for at least a few days. I can't stay here any longer! I've got to get out of Tokyo, now! I have to call Umi now and tell her. I don't want to tell Hikaru because I don't think I'll be able to handle the way she'll react….

I nervously picked up the phone and dialed Umi's number….

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry to bother you right now, Umi, but I have something I need to tell you."

"No, no! It's okay! Now, what is it that you want to tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell Hikaru, yet, because I don't know how she will take the news, but I've come to the conclusion that I can no longer stay in Tokyo, and have decided to move to the United States. I've been having these terrible nightmares every night! I can't handle it anymore…."

"I know exactly the way you feel. I've also come to the conclusion that I can no longer stay in Tokyo, and I've decided to move to France. I can't stay here any longer either."

"How are we going to tell Hikaru?"

"We'll meet at the cherry blossom tree and tell her."

"Are you sure that's a wise location for what we are a going to break to her?"

"I don't know, but I'll call her and tell her to meet us there."

"I don't that she's ever going to forgive us."

"I know."

CLICK

I should be crying right now, but I've cried so much already that I don't seem to have a tear left in my body to shed. I'm so sorry, Hikaru. I just cannot stay here any longer. I just cannot…. I'm so sorry that I've been such a terrible friend to you and haven't been there for you as much as I should have. I'll understand if you'll never forgive me.


	4. Gifts

Chapter 4: Gifts

Ah, today is such a _wonderful_ day! Not only because the sun is shining so bright and the birds are singing so harmoniously, but because I'm going to be spending time with my two best friends in the whole world! Have they really come back? Have they really come back to life? Umi told me to meet her and Fuu at the old cherry blossom tree. I remember when we used to always hang out there back when we were in elementary school. It became sort of a secret hideout for the three of us. I have so many fond memories of that tree. We were so happy then. I hope that we can always be that way.

I should probably buy Umi and Fuu a gift, since this was such a joyous occasion, after all. It shouldn't be just anything either. It should be something that will symbolize our friendship: something that we will treasure for as long as we live.

I went through many stores and saw many cute stuffed animals and other things, but they weren't what I was looking for. Where else should I look? I've already searched this entire shopping district.

"Excuse me, young miss, but I may have something of _interest_ to you."

"W-who's that?"

I turned around and saw that there was a little old man dressed in rags with a purple pouch strapped around his shoulder, standing in the dark alley of a building. I walked up to him to see just what he had to offer.

"You wish to purchase some very_ special_ gifts for some very _special_ friends. Am I _correct_?"

"Yes, but just how do you know that."

"Ah, but I know many things, my dear! But here, I think you just may like _these_!"

He then reached into his pouch and pulled out three velvet boxes. They were red, blue, and green. The red one had a red flame stitched on it. The blue one had a blue water drop stitched on it, and the green one had a green tornado stitched on it. Just looking at the boxes themselves made me even more anxious to see what was inside. The old man then gently opened the boxes one by one.

Contained within each of the velvet boxes were the most incredible bracelets I had ever seen. They seemed to possess an uncanny glow as I stared at them in awe. It was as though they were sort of calling to me. I also noticed something else about them: each of them had what appeared to be the insignia of our designated Rune Gods hanging from them. Dangling from the red bracelet was the symbol of Rayearth; the blue one with the symbol of Celes, and the green with Windam's crest.

I don't know for sure how long I was standing there staring at the bracelets, but I knew one thing for sure, these were no ordinary bracelets and I just _had_ to obtain them, whatever the cost!

"Wow! These bracelets are amazing!"

"So, young miss, I see that you are much satisfied with what I have just presented to you. Will you be interested in making a purchase?"

"Yeah! Definitely! But how much do you want them for?"

"These are the only ones in existence and were crafted long ago by a skilled artisan. It is also said that they possess magic powers, but that is only a myth. _But_ I'll give them to you for a very special price, since I like you. How does 200,000 yen sound?"

200,000 yen? What does this old man see me as? I'm only fifteen and I'm not even old enough to get a job yet! Just where does he think I'm going to find this ridiculous amount of money? Fallen off a tree? This is ridiculous! I have only a few hours before I meet Umi and Fuu….Wait a minute! I can check my piggy bank! I'm bound to have some money in there!

"Will you still be here in about two hours? I don't have the money on me right now. I have to run home and get it."

"Yes, yes, of course! I'll be waiting for as long as it takes!"

"Cool! Thanks!"

I ran faster than I've ever run before. I ran through crowds. I ran past speeding cars. I ran by practically everything and everyone! I didn't care, as long as Umi and Fuu were going to be happy! Nothing's going to stop this day from taking place.

I got home in about thirty minutes. Good, that gives me at least an hour to find some money. I rushed straight to my room. I opened my closet and spotted my piggy bank on the top shelf. I tried reaching for it, but I could barely touch it. Geez, I'm fifteen and I still can't even reach the top shelf of my closet! I grabbed a footstool and grabbed the piggy bank. I set it down on the floor, grabbed a hammer nearby, then smashed it pieces.

I've been saving the money in this bank for about six years now. I'm bound to have a few thousand yen or so. I began frantically counting all the bills and coins, until I finally reached the sum of 50,000 yen. Only 50,000? That's only a third of what I need! Where am I going to find another 150,000 in less than forty-five minutes? I know! I can ask Kakeru! I exited my room and entered Kakeru's room. I found him at his desk reading a manga.

"Ummm, Kakeru. Sorry to bother you, but I have something to ask of you."

"What's wrong, Hikaru? Are the boys at school picking on you?"

"N-no! It's not that! It's just that I need some money to some gifts for Umi and Fuu. I just don't have enough…."

"Oh sure! Of course!"

He reached in his desk and pulled out 2,000 yen.

"Here you go, Hikaru. Sorry, that's all I've got right now."

"Thanks, Kakeru!"

"Oh yeah, and Hikaru, be sure to tell if those boys are giving you any trouble, and I'll give them a good ass-whupping they'll never forget!"

"Thanks, Kakeru, for always looking out for me."

"No problem! That's what older brothers are for!"

I left his room smiling, but my smile soon turned into a frown as I was running out of time with over 100,000 yen to go. As I was about to just give up and head back to my room, I saw that Masaru had just arrived home from class.

"Masaru, you got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure Hikaru. What's up?"

"Well, um, you know my friends, Umi and Fuu, right? Well, I wanted to get them these really cool friendship bracelets and I'm a little short on the cash."

"Of course, of course! Umi and Fuu! They're your best friends and any friend of yours is a friend of mine! Well, you're in luck, because I just got paid today! Here's 3,000 for you. I hope it'll help you out. Well, I have to go to my room and study for an exam now. Just swing on by if you need anything else."

"Thanks Masaru, I will!"

Oh, man. I still needed over a 100,000 yen and I was running out of time before I had to meet with Umi and Fuu at the cherry blossom tree. What was I going to do now? This is hopeless! My eyes began to water at the thought of seeing Umi and Fuu unhappy.

"Hikaru."

"Oh, Satoru! You scared me! I didn't know that you were right behind me."

"Come with me. I have something that I want to show you."

"Okay."

I was very curious as to what it was that Satoru wanted to show me. He led me into the Shidou Dojo, then to the upper left floorboard, which underneath, revealed a secret compartment. From it, he pulled out a large wooden rectangular box with a red crest that very much resembled the emblem of Rayearth. I became a little nervous at the sight of this.

"What is this box, Satoru?"

"As you've always been told, Hikaru, Mother and Father died in a car accident when you were just an infant. And you've also been told that our father, Gendo Shidou was a master swordsman and and founder of the Shidou Style of swordfighting. Am I correct?"

"Yes, of course."

"But I never told you much about our mother other than that she was a very beautiful woman. I think it's time I should tell you the truth about her."

He propped open the wooden box and pulled out an old photograph. It was her. My mother. She really was very beautiful. She had really long, wavy silver hair and crimson eyes. Just like Hikaru's eyes.

"Our mother was a native of Cephiro."


	5. Secrets

Chapter 5: Secrets

"What?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! This has got to all be some sort of strange dream. My mother was a native of Cephiro? Satoru handed me the picture. I stared at it thoroughly. Was this _really_ my mother? She really was beautiful….I wonder what kind of person she was….

"Yes. Her name was Ecladia. She was a fortune teller from a small village in a mountain valley. I also know of you and your friends' journey to Cephiro, and that it is what has been troubling you and your friends for all this time."

Satoru knew all this time? I guess that means that he also knows that I'm a murderer as well….Wait a minute! If Mother was a native of Cephiro, then how did she and Father meet?

"Satoru, if Mother was really a native of Cephiro, then how did she and Father meet?"

"Our parents did not die in car accident, as you have always been told."

"They didn't? Then how did they really die?"

"They died protecting you."

"Protecting me? From what?"

"From the evil ice witch, Debonair. Father was summoned to Cephiro, from Tokyo Tower, thirty-five years ago. He went through all the trials to become a Magic Knight just as you had, and succeeded. Father was a Magic Knight, just as you are now."

Father was a Magic Knight? I wonder if he was responsible for the deaths of innocent people….just as I was….I wonder if he and his friends had to suffer through the guilt and the pain. The shame. Is it a Magic Knight's destiny to be labeled a murderer as well?

"He met Mother while protecting her village from enemy invaders and immediately fell in love at first sight. When it was time for Father to return back home to Tokyo, he refused, and begged the pillar of Cephiro, Princess Emeraude, if he could stay and live his life as a native of Cephiro."

They died protecting me. My parents died protecting me because they _loved _me. It's not fair! Why did this have to happen? Oh, the pain my elder brother must be feeling right now, telling me all this! He actually _has_ memories of Mother and Father, whereas I was only an infant when they died. I'm no different than Debonair, for I killed two people, whose only crime was falling in love with one another!

"Princess Emeraude saw how much Father loved Mother and allowed him to stay in Cephiro. The villagers were reluctant to accept an outsider at first, but eventually grew to adore him, however, there were still a few of whom that could not come to accept the fact that an outsider such as Father was living amongst them. And that one such person was Mother's twin sister, Arcadia."

Princess Emeraude, you saw how much my mother and father loved one another and let them be together even they were from different worlds. Yet, even with that kind heart of yours, you couldn't be with the one _you_ cherished the most, even though you and Zagato saw each other nearly every day. I thank you, Princess Emeraude. I thank you so much for letting my parents be with one another. Words cannot express just how grateful I am…..

It must have been so hard on you because Zagato was always so near you, yet so far away, like the stars of the midnight sky. It was impossible, for you could never touch the stars, no matter how high you could jump or wish to do so. So close, yet so far away….It must have torn you up inside so much! I'm so sorry, Princess Emeraude! I'm so sorry….I promise that your death and Zagato's death will not have been in vain! I promise!

"Mother's twin sister, Arcadia was not always that way. It was not until Father came along, that she changed. Arcadia became jealous whenever she saw how happy mother was with Father, and every time she saw them together, it made her cringe. The reason for her jealousy was because the one that she had loved, who was a native of Cephiro, went to the Fountain of Eterna in search of the legendary mineral, Escudo, only to never return. But Father, on the other hand, returned unscathed, _along_ with the legendary mineral. As time passed, the love that Mother and Father shared grew stronger, while Arcadia's heart grew colder and colder. I was fifteen, Masaru was five, and Kakeru was only two when you were born, Hikaru. Mother and Father were always happy when they were with us, but seemed happiest when they were with you. It was probably because you were their first girl and they were trying to figure out how you were going to fit in with a bunch of rowdy boys.

My parents….were such wonderful people….and so full of love. I wish I could have known them….If only I could have gotten to known them….But what of Aunt Arcadia?

About a month after you were born, there was a great blizzard, which was very out of the ordinary, since winter was probably at least another three months away. As we were all getting tucked in for bed, the door suddenly blew wide open, and there stood none other than Mother's twin sister, Arcadia, or so we thought. It seemed that her hatred and jealousy had transformed her into a hideous and grotesque monster. She was no longer Arcadia. She was now "Debonair". Father quickly ran into the other room and told me to escape with Masaru and Kakeru. He immediately summoned Rayearth and commanded him to safely transport me, Kakeru, and Masaru to Guru Clef's palace. He did not have enough time to hand you over to me.

As Kakeru, Masaru, and I boarded Rayearth, we were told not to look back, since Father already knew that he was probably not going to make it out alive. As ascended higher in altitude, I _did_ look back and saw that the house was on fire. Since I inherited some of Mother's psychic powers, they allowed me to observe what was going on inside the house. Mother was putting up a good fight, but her magic was still no match for her sister's even more powerful magic. Father fought valiantly donned in full battle dress, but his attacks did not have much effect on Debonair either. The darkness was overpowering. You were still wrapped in Mother's arms and as Debonair was about to attack you, a bright light began to surround you, and it quickly spread throughout the whole house, then the entire village, and pretty soon, the entire forest was enveloped by this bright white light. Debonair just dissolved into the light. We finally made it to Guru Clef's palace, and there…"

"Guru Clef?"

"Yes, and I informed him of everything that had happened. He immediately dispatched the Cephiro Guard to aid Father in battle, because they did not arrive there until the morning, and all that remained was the burned ashes of the place we called home. As I stood there reflecting on the memories I had of Mother and Father, and you, I heard the faint sound of a baby crying. I immediately charged through the crowd of villagers and dug furiously through the rubble, until I finally unearthed you. I was so relieved that you were still alive, but I was also a little surprised to see that you didn't have a single scratch on you. We headed back to Guru Clef's palace afterwards. Guru Clef informed us that Cephiro was much too dangerous a place for us to live on our own, so he decided to transport us back to Earth. As we were preparing to leave, Guru Clef handed me this box and a letter from Mother that read:

_My dear, eldest son, Satoru,_

_I have been having this terrible recurring vision of death and destruction, which includes your father and me. If you are reading this letter right now, then the vision has come to fruition. I have already informed your father, and we have come to the conclusion that we cannot escape this fate. It is our destiny. In the box you will receive from Guru Clef, you will have everything to start your new life on Earth. Please! Please be strong and never lose hope! Be strong and take care of your younger brothers and baby sister. I know that all this may sound sudden and may be much too much for a single person to handle, but I know that you will succeed, because you are strong like your father. Grow up to be a great man. I know you will. Your father and I will always love you all: Satoru, Masaru, Kakeru, Hikaru…._

_Your mother, Ecladia_

Satoru handed me the letter. This was my mother's handwriting. This was _my _mother….I also noticed that the letter was tear-stained….This is all just too much. My eyes began to water.

"Mother really wrote this? I am so speechless right now. There is so much I want to know, so much that I need to know! Why did you wait until _now_ to tell me all this?"

"Hikaru, please don't cry now. I will tell everything in due time. You have other things to worry about right now, like your friends."

"Oh no! That's right! Satoru, I'm over three hours late and I still need over 100,000 yen! What am I going to do?"

Satoru looked at me and smiled and reached into the box and pulled out the money I needed.

"Here. This should be sufficient enough to cover the cost of those special bracelets. Mother and Father left us their life savings, which we are to use in times of need and they also taught me the importance of friendship. From what I can see, Hikaru, it seems that these friends of yours are very important to you and are in dire need of your help. Go. Go and be with them now."

I thrusted myself into Satoru's arms and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks, Satoru! You're the best big brother!"

"All right, all right. Go now, you're wasting time."

"All right! Bye! You'd better tell me everything when I get back!"

"Yes, of course. Now go."

I gave Satoru one last wave goodbye and just ran. I was running on the yellow brick road to eternal happiness and Umi and Fuu were waiting at the end. I just hope that I'm not too late and that mysterious man is still there with the bracelets.

BACK AT THE SHIDOU DOJO

"Oh, darling Hikaru has grown so much, it's been such a long,_ long_ time since I last saw her. She's beginning to look more and more like her dear mother everyday. Don't you think so too, Satoru?"

"Who is that?"

It suddenly became pitch-black and I became surrounded by an aura of evil that seemed all too familiar. It was reminiscent of the night Mother and Father were killed.

"What do you mean, 'who is that'? Is that anyway to greet your dear Auntie Arcadia after so long? Your distasteful parents should have taught you some manners."

An, ugly, hideous monster appeared from the shadows. It was the same grotesque monster that I saw in the doorway that cold and chilly night, fifteen years ago; the very same one that murdered Mother and Father and attempted to kill Hikaru. Debonair.

"What do you want? I thought that you had died in that white light."

"My, my. You've grown to be quite the man, haven't you? You look just like that bastard father of yours. Oh, and yes I _did_ die, but not quite as you expected. You see, a part of me lives inside of your precious baby sister, Hikaru."

"What? What are you saying? If you've done anything to Hikaru, I'll…."

"You'll what? KILL me? Sorry, but I'm afraid that your precious little sister beat you to it. You seem to have inherited your father's dry sense of humor as well. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh well, soon "she" will awaken and I'll get that little bitch back for what she did to me."

"She? You don't mean….NO! You didn't!

"YES, I did! You remember that night fifteen years ago? Well, I managed to put a curse on your baby sister before the little brat blew me to pieces. And it's only a matter of time before "she" will awaken."

NO! If she really did manage to pull that curse off…then this means….

"NO! Impossible! I will _not_ believe what you did! You will _never_ get away with this!"

"You won't, eh? Well, we'll just have to wait and _see_ for ourselves. Once "she" awakens, you won't be able to do anything but just sit there and watch like a sick, sad puppy dog. If you _dare _interfere, you'll end up just like you pathetic, miserable parents! !"

She disappeared into the darkness and everything returned back to normal. Hikaru, I am so sorry that I cannot be of any help to you. Mother, Father, wherever you are, _please_ protect Hikaru! Hikaru, you _must_ be strong! I know that you will overcome this darkness lying dormant within you! I believe in you….


	6. Parting

Chapter Six: Parting 

Oh, man! I am so late! I hope that old man is still there! Let's see….the alley should be right around this corner somewhere….Ah! There it is!

"Hello? Mister, are you still here? I've got the money for the bracelets. Hello?"

"Ah! I see you've finally made it back."

I turned and saw it was the old man in raggedy clothes with the purple velvet pouch strapped around his shoulder emerging from the dark shadowy corner.

"Yes I did, and I am so, so sorry for coming back so late!"

"Oh, no! No need to apologize! Like I said before, I'll wait for however long it_ takes_."

"Thank you so much! Oh and here's the money."

I thrust my hand into my bag and anxiously handed the money to the old man. I was so shaky because I was so excited. I was so eager to see the looks on Fuu and Umi's faces when they received their special gifts.

"And as I promised, your bracelets."

He carefully reached into his pouch and pulled out the three magnificent velvet boxes. He then handed them over to me. I held them as if they were a set of newborn triplets. I opened up each of the boxes. They were incredible! The magical glow was still present in each of the bracelets. So I wasn't _imagining_ it! The glow seemed in them seemed even more brighter than the first time I saw them! It seemed to illuminate this dark, abandoned alley like a campfire in the deep woods. I immediately put my bracelet on.

"Do you wish to change your mind about the purchase?"

"Oh, no! Not at all! It's just that I've never seen bracelets like these before."

"That is because they are not like anything you have ever seen before! At least, not in this world."

'This world'? What did he mean by that? I wonder if he knows about Cephiro? If not, then how did he obtain these rare bracelets with the crests of the Mashin? All I know for certain is that this isn't just any ordinary old homeless man.

I took a closer look at the old man. His eyes. His eyes looked so familiar….so vaguely familiar. Who is he? No! No way! It couldn't possibly be him!

"Is there something the matter, young miss?"

"N-no! Not at all! It's nothing! I have to go now. My best friends are waiting for me. Thank you so much, for everything."

"Goodbye, and good luck to you on your journey, young miss. Oh, and by the way, what is your name?"

"My name? It's Hikaru."

"Hikaru. It means light. Don't let that light inside you fade away. No matter how hopeless it gets, don't _ever_ let that light fade away…."

"Hey, wait a minute! What do you mean by that? Who are you really?"

He was gone. He disappeared into the darkness without a trace. Who was he? Oh, well. It's almost five o'clock and I'm going to miss the next bus if I don't hurry. I'll ponder about these unexplainable occurrences later. Right now all I care about is making Umi and Fuu happy again. Just seeing them smile again means more to me than anything else right now. 

AT THE BUS STOP

"Whew! Made it just in time for the last bus."

"Where to, young lady?"

"Sakura Heights, please."

"All right then, Sakura Heights it is. Hop on!"

I got on the bus. It actually had open seats! Wow, I was so lucky! I remember when Fuu and I got Umi to ride the bus for the first time. She had never utilized public transportation because she always had a chauffeur take her everywhere. But, that day, she got the sudden urge to try something different and boy, it sure was the wrong day to do so! When we got on the bus it was so crowded. I was used to it being crowded, but that day was a different story.

There were people hanging on the side of the bus, on the back of the bus, on the top of the bus, and there was even a crazy guy hanging on the bottom of the bus, like in that movie, 'Speed', with Keanu Reeves. Umi wouldn't stop complaining and it annoyed the bus driver so much that he kicked us off and we had to walk the rest of the way home. Fuu and I used to tease her about that day all the time. I hope things get much better again with us soon, and until then, I think I'll just take a little nap.

FLASHBACK - EIGHT YEARS AGO BENEATH THE CHERRY BLOSSOM TREE

"Guess what guys! Did you know that if you make a wish under this tree, then a rabbit will pop out of the hole and grant it. What do you think, Umi?"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, Hikaru! A rabbit's really gonna pop out of that itty-bitty hole and grant wishes like Genie from Aladdin? I don't think so!"

"And what about you Fuu? What do you think about it?"

"First of all, Umi, the word "stupidest" does not exist in the dictionary, so therefore, it is not an actual word. The correct choice of words for what you were describing, or rather, attempting to describe from Hikaru's prior statement should have been "most stupid". That's why..."

"OKAY! OKAY! You've made your point already! Geez, we're only in the second grade and you already have a better vocabulary than most high school students! Hikaru just asks you a simple question and you just have to get all smart on us!"

"Hmmm...Hikaru's theory seems scientifically impossible. There has not been anything recorded in any texts that I know of. So there is no evidence to support Hikaru's claim, nor is there any sufficient evidence that goes against it. In simpler terms, let's give it a shot!"

"All right then! It's settled! Let's join hands and make a wish! I wish that the three of us will be best friends forever! No matter what, we will always be there for each other!"

"That was your wish, Hikaru? You didn't have to wish for that. It's already come true. Fuu and me will always be there for you, I promise. Right, Fuu?"

"Fuu and I."

"What?"

"'Fuu and I' is grammatically correct. Fuu and me would be grammatically incorrect because..."

"Oh, will you just shut that encyclopedia of a mouth of yours already!"

"I know you and Fuu will always be my best friends, but I just really wanted to see the rabbit for myself."

"Oh Hikaru. If you really want a rabbit, I'll ask my dad to buy you one."

"Okay, I guess so."

PU-PU

"Hey, what was that?"

PU-PU-PU

The three of them turned around to see a fluffy, white rabbit pop out of the tiny black hole of the cherry blossom tree, only it didn't really look like a rabbit, at least not one on this planet.

"Look, guys! It's the rabbit I was telling you about!"

"What? That isn't really a rabbit! It's an oversized marshmallow peep we forgot to eat last Easter! Only now, it's disguised as the Easter bunny and has come back to eat us! Quick, Fuu! You know everything! Tell us what that thing really is, so we can find its weakness and destroy it!"

"Actually, Umi, that would be a negative. That is the first thing I really have no idea what it could possibly be."

"Who cares what it is! This just proves that my wish has come true! Come on! Let's go pet it!"

PRESENT 

"Next stop, Sakura Heights!" 

Whoa, what time is it? How long have I been asleep? Oh, well, looks like this is my stop. I asked the bus driver what time it was, and he told me it was 5:45. It was only 5:45? Really? I've only been asleep for a little over 30 minutes and it feels as though I've been asleep for hours. 

I wonder what I was dreaming about? I know I was dreaming about something, but I can't remember what. There's the cherry blossom tree, just right across the street. I can see Fuu and Umi in the distance. I am so nervous. I can't stop shaking. It's as though I'm meeting them again for the first time. As I cross the street, I notice that Fuu and Umi have packed bags surrounding them. Maybe they've planned a surprise trip? Who knows? There's only one way to find out. 

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

They don't answer. I used to be able to just run up to them and hug them with no question, but now they just seem unapproachable. I feel so uncomfortable around them now. What's wrong with them? Aren't they happy to see me?

"So….what are the packed bags for? Are we going on a trip?"

They still don't answer. Umi and Fuu won't even look at me. They keep staring at the ground as if they did something wrong. What's going on? Why won't they talk to me? They look so down. Do they not want to see me? Maybe if I give them their new gifts, they'll at least show their faces.

"Guess what! I bought you guys these really cool..."

"Hikaru."

As I was digging in my bag, I heard Umi call out my name. It didn't sound joyous as I was expecting, but rather, mournful.

"Yes, Umi? What is it?"

She lifted her head up and looked at me. She looked so sad. This wasn't any ordinary sad either. Something was troubling her deeply. I could see it in her eyes. But what was it? I want to help you so badly, but why won't you let me?

"I'm so sorry, Hikaru. I'm so sorry for everything!"

What was she apologizing for? She didn't do anything wrong. Why were tears lining her eyes? Umi! Why won't you tell me what's wrong? I want to make everything better for you! It hurts me so much to see you like this! No, I must maintain my composure. I can't cry. I have to be strong for Umi and Fuu! Breathe….

"Umi, what are you saying? What are you sorry for?"

She then grabs me and pulls me into a tight embrace. It's been so long since I received a hug from Umi. It felt so good. But this hug also felt different. It felt like the kind someone gives when you were never going to see them again.

"Oh, Hikaru, so naïve as always. That's what's so special about you. You're so childlike, so innocent."

"Umi what's going on? What are you saying?"

I look up to Umi and look deep into her eyes. She turns away and breaks out of the hug. She heads toward the cherry blossom tree, falls to the ground, and begins crying uncontrollably. It kills me to see her this way! I look at Fuu and ask her what's going on, but she's still just staring at the ground! Why won't she help Umi? She won't even look at me!

I go to Umi and try to comfort her, but it seems to have no effect. She still won't stop crying? Oh, Umi, why won't you tell me what's wrong?

"Hikaru, I'm so sorry! So very, very SORRY! I don't want to hurt you. But you'll probably never, _ever_ forgive me _or_ Fuu for what we're about to tell you."

What was Umi talking about? 'Never, ever forgive Umi or Fuu'? That's nonsense! Umi and Fuu are my best friends! What she's saying can't be right!

"Umi, what is it that you're trying to tell me?"

She turns herself away from me once again.

"Hikaru, I'm leaving Tokyo."

What? What was she saying? There's no way! This can't be happening! Calm down! It's all just a bad dream and I'm just going to wake up any minute now.

"What? You're just kidding, right? Fuu, this is all just a joke, right?"

I once again turn to Fuu. She still won't look at me. She still hasn't said a word to me. I look at Umi and she shakes her head, verifying that this indeed, was no laughing matter. Tears begin to drip down my face. Does our friendship mean anything anymore? Or have they forgotten the wish we made so long ago at this very tree?

"Doesn't our friendship mean anything anymore? Don't you guys remember the wish we made at this tree a long time ago? Umi, you said that I didn't have to make the wish because it already was true! And Fuu, you...and the white rabbit…."

I clench my fists and punch the cherry blossom tree with all my might. My hand is bleeding profusely and I think a few bones are broken. My hand is literally throbbing. I begin to cry, not because I broke my hand, but because my two best friends, or rather, who I_ thought_ were my best friends, had betrayed me. The two people who I thought the world of and would have given my life for, had turned their backs on me when I needed them the most….They had abandoned me! How could they do this to me?

"But, Hikaru, we were little kids then. Things are different now. Come here Hikaru, so I can take look at your hand."

Umi comes up to me and tries to touch my hand and I pull away with force.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Umi's eyes widen. She looked shocked and scared at the same time. She looked at me as if I was a rabid dog baring its fangs at her. She backed away immediately.

"What about you, Fuu? Do you feel the same way as well?"

Still no answer. Still wasn't looking at me either. Even though I couldn't see her face, I could tell she was very frightened, but I didn't care anymore. Why should I? It seems that all my efforts had been in vain anyway. Every single day since we came back from Cephiro, I went to their houses. I tried my best to cheer them up! Every _single_ day! _Always_ thought of them before myself! And _this_ is what happens! I will NOT accept this! ABSOLUTELY NOT! Do they even care about MY feelings, MY pain! Do they even care about what is going to become of _me_ when they leave? Do they?

"What's wrong, Fuu? You haven't said a single thing to me since I've been here. You've always had something to say. Oh, well. Whatever. I have a gift for you guys..."

I reached into my bag and grabbed the soft velvet boxes. I looked at them one last time with a tear in my eye. Then I threw them to the ground.

"I hope you guys like your gifts. They were supposed to show how much I care for you two, but I guess they've become more of a _going-away_ present now! Anyways, I have to go now! Goodbye and good luck to you two in all your future endeavors!"

"Hikaru! Wait!"

It began to rain. I just ran. Where to? I don't know. Who knows? Who cares? Nobody seems to care about me anyway. No matter how much I tried, it never was good enough for Umi and Fuu. It was all in vain. I just wanted us to be happy again. Was it really so much to ask for? Where am I going? I don't want to go home. I want to get away. I want to get away from here. 

HONK-HONK

"HEY, WATCH OUT KID! YOU'RE GONNA GET HIT!

Whatever. Maybe I should. I may as well just up and die right here and right now. I have nothing to live for anymore, anyway.

"Hikaru."

Who was that? Everything around me turned black. I was in a black void. It was so cold, but it didn't really bother me much. Oh, well. Whoever you are, just kill me now.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"It's me, Nova, your best friend."

"I have no best friend"

"Oh, don't be _silly_, Hikaru! You're so _silly_! That's why you're so _cute_! Of course, you have a best friend! It's me, Nova, you silly goose!"

"Correction. I _had_ a best friend. _Two_ of them, as a matter of fact."

"Oh….you mean _them_. What were their names again? Umi and...Fuu, wasn't it? You won't have to worry about them anymore, because you have _me_ now. They left you all alone. They aren't your true friends._ I_ am. I've _always_ been with you and I will _always_ be with you. Not like those worthless bitches! They don't deserve such a _wonderful_ friend like you."

Those words are so soothing to my ears. She's clinging onto me like a parasite, but I seem to be enjoying it. That's right! _Nova's_ my best friend! She's _always_ been there for me as Umi and Fuu _haven't_. Yeah! Nova's _always_ been there! Why was I wasting all my time and energy on two strangers, such as Umi and Fuu? Who are Umi and Fuu anyway? Oh, well, I have Nova now!

"Nova, you are my best friend! I remember now! How could I have forgotten!"

"It's okay Hikaru! I still _love_ you so much! Now, let's go and play!"


	7. Goodbye

Chapter Seven: Goodbye

AT THE AIRPORT

"Well, it seems that this is really goodbye, Fuu."

"It seems it is that way, Umi. I just wish that we could have ended on much better terms with Hikaru, though."

"Me too. I just hope that she will one day understand why we are doing this and maybe even one day find it in heart to forgive us."

"I sincerely hope so too."

"Sigh….who am I kidding? That would just be asking too much of her, especially after all that she's done for us."

I give Fuu a faint smile.

"FLIGHT 0348 FOR PARIS, FRANCE BOARDING NOW."

"Well, sounds like my flight's getting ready to leave now."

I gave Fuu one last hug goodbye. I didn't want to let go, but it was time. After I broke the embrace, I looked at her one last time with tears in my eyes before I gave her one last wave goodbye. I turned around and headed straight through the boarding gate without looking back because if I did, it would just make me think of Hikaru. Hikaru….I'm so sorry, Hikaru. I hope that you will one day understand why I am doing this. Please forgive me.

ON THE PLANE TO PARIS, FRANCE

The plane began to move.

This is it. This is really it. I'm really going to leave Tokyo forever.

The plane is preparing for take-off.

Am I really doing the right thing? I can't even look out the window because it's just much too painful. I only want this pain to go away and that's why I can no longer stay here. I need to go somewhere where I can start all over again and rid myself of this pain which binds me.

But what about… Hikaru? I sit there in my seat with the blue velvet box in my hand rubbing on the water droplet stitched on top of it. I then open the box to look at the beautiful azure bracelet. No matter how hard I try, I just cannot stop thinking of you….Hikaru….

The plane has taken off.

The bracelet began to glow! Suddenly, all of my memories of Hikaru surged through my head like a jolt of electricity! I began to cry. How could I forget? How could I _ever_ forget you?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET ME OFF THIS PLANE, RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Everyone in the plane glared at me in complete shock. I didn't care because I _had_ to help Hikaru! She_ needs_ me! Why didn't I come to this realization sooner? It would have saved Hikaru from all this heartbreak!

"Miss, miss please calm down. The plane is already in the air, so it would be impos…."

"I DON'T CARE! Just get me of this DAMN plane!"

"Ma'am, please! I assure you that everything will be fine!"

"Bullshit! Everything will _not_ be fine!"

I headed toward the emergency exit and pulled the lever. All the passengers stared at me as though I was about to hijack the plane

"Ma'am, ma'am! What is it that you are doing?

"Just get the hell out of my way!"

The stewardess grabbed my arm.

"You'd better get your hands off me! Do you know who my father is? I can get him to fire your ass if I wanted to, SO BACK OFF!

I took the glowing bracelet out of the box and then put it on.

"Hikaru, I remember now! I remember! Hikaru, you don't have to worry any longer, your big sister is coming to save you! CELES!"

Celes….it's been awhile. Good to see you again.

Well, I've never jumped out of a plane before. Oh well. I suppose there is a first time for everything! I thought back of the first time I ever rode the bus. It put a smile on my face. Haha….Okay, here I come!

"HIKARU, I'M COMING BACK!"


	8. Departure

Chapter Eight: Departue

AT THE AIRPORT

"Well, it seems that this is really goodbye, Fuu."

"It seems it is that way, Umi. I just wish that we could have ended on much better terms with Hikaru, though."

"Me too. I just hope that she will one day understand why we are doing this and maybe even one day find it in heart to forgive us."

"I sincerely hope so too."

"Sigh….who am I kidding? That would just be asking too much of her, especially after all that she's done for us."

"FLIGHT 0348 FOR PARIS, FRANCE BOARDING NOW."

"Well, sounds like my flight's getting ready to leave now."

Umi gave me one last hug goodbye. Tears trickled down her face as well mine. This was it. This was the final goodbye. After today, I would never see Umi or Hikaru ever again. I would never see their smiling faces again. Ever. But is this what I really want? Do I really want to leave everything behind?

Umi walked through the boarding gate. She didn't look back. I'm really never going to see her again….

I had about another hour before my flight for America departed, so I decided to walk around a bit. I stopped by a gift shop to purchase a few things for myself to remind me of Japan since I probably wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. As I gazed through the many souvenirs, I just couldn't get Hikaru out of my mind. Everything I saw reminded me of Hikaru. Whenever the three of us used to come to places like this, Hikaru always projected this childlike quality. She would always look at everything with such a flicker of fascination. Hikaru possessed an uncanny ability to make the most everyday things seem like a brand-new discovery.

Am I really doing the right thing? Am I _really _doing the right thing by leaving Hikaru behind? I always used to have the answers for everything, but now I am completely without. For the first time in my life, I have absolutely _no_ idea what it is I am supposed to do next. I am frightened.

I walked out of the souvenir shop with my rolling bag and turned around one last time to view it from afar. I took the green velvet box out of my purse to look at it and I opened it to see the bright emerald glow of the bracelet. Then, all of a sudden, a bright light flashed my eyes and all the memories I had of Hikaru came to me in an instant, with the last image being of Hikaru's smiling face.

"HIKARU!"

Hikaru! Oh, Hikaru! What have I done! I am so, so sorry! How could I have done something so terrible to you? How could I have treated you so cruelly? It seemed that everyone in the airport had taken notice to my frenzied screams.

A security guard approached me.

"Miss, are you all right. Is something the matter?"

"No, I am not. I must get out here immediately! My friend is very much in trouble right now! I must get to her as soon as possible! So if you would, please distance yourself from me!"

"But, Miss!"

"Please, sir! I do not doubt that your intentions are sincere. However, this is an urgent matter I must attend to myself. With all do respect, sir, this has nothing to do with you! I do sincerely apologize for what I am about to do."

I then pushed the security guard out of the way and made haste toward the airport's exit.

I'm finally out of the airport. It's been a while since I've run that far so fast and I am terribly exhausted, but for Hikaru, I must stay strong, just as she had done for Umi and me.

"Hikaru, I promise to rescue you! Please do not allow the demons to consume your pure heart! I am coming back for you!"

"WINDAM!"


	9. Awakening

Chapter Nine: Awakening

Umi met Fuu in the airspace.

"Fuu, did you feel it, too?"

"Yes, yes, I did. I feel so guilty. Why didn't I come to this realization any sooner? It was as if I was in a daze; a trance the entire time."

"I know. I feel the same way. Let's not waste anymore time up here. We need to find Hikaru right away."

"Agreed."

Umi and Fuu were then on their way to find Hikaru.

SHIDOU DOJO

"I am afraid you are too late."

Umi and Fuu looked at Hikaru's eldest brother in shock.

"What do you mean we're 'too late'"?

"As you can see, Hikaru in no longer the Hikaru you once knew. The darkness has consumed her heart and soon, it will consume her entire mind and body."

"Satoru, you must never lose hope in desperate times. Isn't that what I taught you? Or have you forgotten?"

That voice sounded so very familiar to Satoru. But just who was it?

Satoru turned around, and to his astonishment, standing in the doorway, was his father, the long thought-to-be deceased Gendo Shidou. He was aged quite a bit since his son last saw him nearly fifteen years ago, but the man standing before him was still Gendo Shidou nonetheless. Along with him were Masaru and Kakeru. Satoru went pale and Umi and Fuu looked at one another in utter confusion as it was understood to them that Hikaru's mother and father were killed in a car accident when she was just an infant.

"Fa..Father! But I thought you had….died in the…._explosion _that night!"

Satoru could not look into his father's eyes as he uttered those last words. Masaru looked to his elder brother.

"Brother, Father has told us everything. About Cephiro. About Mother. And about Hikaru….

Kakeru then retorted.

"Why didn't you tell us anything of our former lives in Cephiro and of our mother? Our _mother_! And now Hikaru….Why should you have to shoulder this burden all on your own? Are we _not_ your _brothers_?"

Satoru remained silent.

Gendo Shidou intervened.

"Kakeru! Do not speak to your eldest brother in such a tone and manner! He had his reasons for not divulging anything of your former lives to you and your brother. Know your place. _Do_ I make myself _clear_?"

Kakeru bowed his head to the ground in embarrassment.

"Y-yes, Father."

Gendo Shidou focused back on Satoru

"Come now, my son. We have much to talk about."

The patriarch of the Shidou family now shifted his attention over to Umi and Fuu. Umi and Fuu became nervous at his gaze.

"So, you two must be the new generation of Magic Knights; Celes and Windam. Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Hououji."

"Yes, that is correct, but how did y….." asked Fuu as inquisitive as ever but was as soon cut off by the patriarch as she opened her mouth.

"Kakeru, set up the tea room for eight."

"Eight? Why _eight_, Father? There are only six of us here."

"We are expecting some guests tonight."

A slight breeze blew in the dojo.

"Oh, and it seems that they have already arrived."

Standing in the doorway was a living and breathing Ferio and an old man dressed in rags that resembled….the master mage Guru Clef.


	10. Revelations

**Chapter Ten: Revelations**

Umi and Fuu became wide-eyed jaws gaping and speechless at the sudden appearance of Guru Clef and Ferio standing right before their eyes. Guru Clef and Ferio were marked with grim expressions on their faces, all the while Umi and Fuu had their minds racing with as many questions as there were not answers at the moment. Where could they even _possibly_ begin?

On impulse, as if possessed, Fuu darted to Ferio and engaged him in a tight embrace. She began to cry while he held her in his arms as Guru Clef looked on.

"Ferio! Ferio! Is it really you? Are you _truly_ alive? Or is this only a dream?"

Ferio looked down to Fuu with warmth is his eyes and a comforting voice in an effort to calm her.

"Yes. Yes, it is really me. I am alive."

Guru Clef shifted his focus in the direction of Gendo Shidou.

"Gendo. It has been much too long, my old friend."

Gendo nodded in agreement and then made an announcement.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here. Now there is going to be a lot of explaining to do."

The eight of them proceeded to the Shidou family tea room.

SHIDOU FAMILY TEA ROOM

The Shidou family and their guests were seated comfortably around the large rectangular oak table with a teacup placed in front of each of them.

Fuu could not remain silent any longer, and before the first cup was even poured, she blurted.

"But Ferio, how is it that you are alive? How is it that I am speaking to you right now?

Ferio lowered his gaze and responded.

"It was because of my elder sister. It was Emeraude."

Fuu and Umi looked at Ferio in utter disbelief. Umi retained her composure and then asked the question that Fuu had on her mind as well, but was only much too overwhelmed at the moment to even dare ask.

"But Ferio, how is that possible? She was killed! _We_ killed her….."

Ferio did not waver.

"That is true, however, it was inevitable. Emeraude already knew of her fate long before the three of you arrived in Cephiro….."

Ferio paused a moment before he continued.

and she successfully revived me with the last remaining bit of her powers before her spirit was perished away from Cephiro. It was her heart's final wish."

Fuu was now in tears.

"Ferio, I am so sorry….I am so, so very sorry to have taken your sister away from you…"

Ferio put his arms around Fuu and cradled her.

"I also have a message from Emeraude to relay to the three of you. As I was being revived, I saw my elder sister in a vision that came to me."

Ferio then took a breath.

"She told me to tell you: _'Please do not harbor any guilt or resentment in what you did. You were only fulfilling your duties as Magic Knights. I commend you well as I leave this world behind. Thank you, for setting me….free….'_ And those were her final words before I woke."

Umi was now in tears as well.

"We set her free….We set her free…."

Several hours passed and Umi and Fuu were now caught up on the Shidou siblings' former lives in Cephiro before they were thrust to Tokyo to fend for themselves.

Satoru looked at his father.

"But what happened to you, Father? How are you still alive?"

Gendo Shidou hesitated a moment as if contemplating how he was going to explain what actually happened.

"I survived."

The brothers Shidou and Umi and Fuu all looked at Gendo Shidou in a state of shock.

Satoru now spoke for everyone.

"But you were presumed dead in the white light. How is it possible that you survived?"

Gendo Shidou responded to his eldest son's inquiry.

"It was that white light emanating from Hikaru that night which saved me….

Kakeru interrupted his father's story.

"But what about Mother? If Hikaru was able to save you, then what about Mother? What happened to Mother?

Gendou Shidou's stern expression softened at his youngest son's insistence.

"Your mother was already long gone. Arcadia had already taken her life before she left me to die. As I was nearing my final breath, the white light shone. I woke hours before the Cephiro Guard had arrived the next morning with no absolutely no recollection of who I was….or of my life with you all. I assumed an alias and became a drifter. I travelled all over Cephiro to train and perfected my sword technique. It was not until about eight years ago when it was that I regained all my memories….when I met Mokona…."

Everyone became confused at who Mokona could be, until Masaru asked.

"Mokona? Who's Mokona?"

"Pu-pu-puuuuu!"

Just then, an animal that resembled a white rabbit, but not quite, emerged from under the table.

Umi and Fuu became wide-eyed at sight of the fluffy white animal on the table in front of them, as it was the very same one they saw emerge from the cherry blossom tree eight years ago.

"WHAT? That's the same white rabbit thing we saw when we made that wish underneath the cherry blossom tree when were in elementary school!"

Fuu chimed in.

"Yes, the very day Hikaru wished that we remain friends forever….."

"I see you _have_ met Mokona, then. As you can tell, Mokona does not speak, so I gave it the name 'Mokona' for the sake of simplicity. I met Mokona beneath a cherry blossom tree. I had no I idea why it was that I was so drawn to that cherry blossom at the time, but somehow, for reasons unknown, I had a sense of familiarity being around it. I began training underneath it, until one day, Mokona emerged from the hole of the tree. At first, I dismissed Mokona as some species of Cephiro wildlife, but the way it glared at me intently, led me to believe otherwise. I walked to it in an attempt to try and feed it, but as soon as I headed in its direction, a bright red beam projected from the red jewel on its forehead to my forehead. Memories upon memories of my existence flashed before my eyes….with the final image being of your mother slain by the hands of her twin sister, and your aunt, Arcadia."

The Shidou brothers remained silent the entire their father was telling his story, however, the expressions on their faces as the story was being told were screaming with all the repressed emotions accumulated over the years.

After hours of conversation, the patriarch of the Shidou family suggested that it was now time for a break. Timed passed as more tea was served.

Finally, Guru Clef, who had remained silent for the entire duration of the night, had now spoken.

"When Emeraude left our world, Hikaru was chosen to be the next pillar of Cephiro."

The Shidou brothers and Umi and Fuu became staggered at this revelation. Gendo Shidou remained expressionless.

Ferio added.

"We will not allow Hikaru to follow the same fate plagued with torment as my elder sister did. We have also come together to abolish the pillar system once and for all."

The light fixtures hanging from above suddenly began to flicker until they burned out and shattered. The eight of them quickly evaded from their seats as to avoid becoming showered with shards of glass.

It became silent.

The ground suddenly became unstable as it was now shaking, and the door flew right open to reveal a roaring blizzard outside. A shadowy figure made its way inside.

Everyone in the room assumed their battle positions.

"It's time."

**Meanwhile, at an unknown location….**

It was dark and Hikaru was sitting on a throne in full battle armor. Nova walked up to her.

"I've been meaning to tell you, Hikaru."

"Tell me what?"

"Your name."

"My name?"

"I hate it."

Nova then took notice of the bracelet dangling from Hikaru's wrist and proceeded to snatch it off. She held it out in front of her and observed it closely. She immediately recognized that hanging from it was the emblem of Rayearth and instantly became infuriated at the sight of it.

"I _especially_ hate _this_."

Nova threw the bracelet to the ground and smashed it to pieces. She looked down at the shattered pieces and stared. The warm red glow that the bracelet had once emanated was now reduced to a flicker and had now become completely consumed in a dark light.

Nova brought the shards of the bracelet together with the use of her magic and it formed an entirely new one. This new bracelet resembled the old red in every way, except that it was now black, and where the emblem of Rayearth was once hanging was now that of a coiled serpent. Nova picked it up and put it on Hikaru's wrist.

"Here you go, Hikaru. This one is _much_ better. From your one and _only_ best friend!"

Hikaru looked her new bracelet that Nova had just placed on her wrist in awe. Her hair, eyes, and armor turned black.

"Oh, wow! This is so cool! Thanks so much! You truly are a wonderful best friend!"

Nova giggled.

"You're so _cute_! And now, your _name_….."

Hikaru returned to her monotonous state.

"That's right. My name…."

"Hmmmm…_Oooooh_! I've got it! Hikaru is _dead_. She was _killed_ by her best friends, Umi and Fuu. Oh, _how_ could _anyone_ be so _cruel_ as to_ kill_ their very own_ best_ friend? _Two_ of them at that! Murderers! What_ever_ has this world come to?"

Hikaru continued to stare at Nova blankly. Nova gave Hikaru a sympathetic glance and hugged her tight and whispered to her.

"It's okay, Hikaru. _I'm_ your best friend. I'm here for you and I won't ever ever _ever_ leave you. Not like those _bitches_….."

Nova broke their embrace and looked into Hikaru's dull eyes that were now devoid of any sign of life or emotion and smiled.

"Hikaru is dead, got it? You are…._Shadow_. Now rise!"

Hikaru nodded blankly in agreement and then rose from her throne. Nova gave an evil grin.

"Got it. Hikaru is dead. I am _Shadow_!"


End file.
